yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexis Rhodes trapped
This is a story was inspired by some parts of the episode 05 "the shadow duelist" from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, specficially regarding to the fate of Alexis Rhodes and some other changes regarding to the plot I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX Alexis Rhodes trapped Alexis Rhodes, she was the most popular and most beautiful female duelist of the duel academy, even her skills as duelist haven't a match in all the accademy, to the point that many guys and male students wants her as their girlfriend, but Alexis was never interested in has any boyfriend, she likes to be a independient. But while most of the male students respects her wishes, one student was obsessed by has Alexis as his girlfriend, and this student was called Xander. Xander despite to be studying in the duel academy, his skills of duelist were mediocre and he was one of the most unpopular guys in this academy, a notable contrast with alexis, but this caused that xander developed an intense obsession by her, to the point of be capable of anything for get alexis as his girl, even if this means kidnapped her and brainwashed. Xander despite to be a lousy duelist, he was very talented as engineer and scientific, he was capable to crafted and built a brainwashing machine to could control the mind of the people, and thanks to be unpopular, no one notes his activities, and to avoid that someone find his machine, he hide it in the abandoned dormitory. This machine works in this way: it shoots a energy beam in the subjects, that would induce them an amnesia, to eliminates their memories, and after the beam would strips the subjects from their minds, rendering them like a lifeless and empty puppet, and once finished, the process would render the subject unsconscious, and when the awakes, the first person that the subject watch, would be taken as his/her master, similar when a bird hatched from an egg and recognize as mother the first thing that it watched. Then once prepared the machine, xander prepared the next phase of his plan: lured alexis to the dormitory. Then he sent her a letter, saying that he knows information about her brother, (xander learned about atticus for be studying alexis), and he mentions in the letter, that if alexis wishes knows more about it, she must go to the abandoned dormitory alone during the night. Then during the night time, alexis comes to the abandoned dormitory, waiting for the mysterious person that sent the letter, to knows if he/she knows about the fate of her brother and also to question him/her about how learn this information, as alexis kept this information secretly by herself, leaving her confused about how this secret can be leaked. But suddenly, alexis start to hear strange noises in the bushes, this leaves her scared, as she still don't see the mysterious person and she only was hearing stranges noises. And her fears became true when suddenly a unknown figure get near from her back and grabbed her and put a handkerchief in her face, smeared with chloroform, rendering her unsconsious. Then xander took alexis to inside of the abandoned dormitory and put her in a furniture like coffin and tied up her wrists and ankles, to leaves her prepared to be transformed in her girlfriend, but xander chose waits first that alexis awakes, to could see her reaction before the brainwashing, then he put himself a mask to hide his identity and a voice alterer, to avoid any accident that could make alexis a witness and expose him as the kidnapper. After several minutes, alexis finally awakes, confused for the unexpected events recently ocurred, but when she find herself inside the dormitory and tries to stand up to check it out, she finds herself tied up. She frantically tries to break free, but is futile, then a mysterious voice that startled and this mysterious person mocked her by be so naive to comes alone to this nasty place, leaving her defenseless. Then when she questions the mysterious person about how he knows about her brother and why he kidnapped her in first place, the mysterious person only mocked her more for see her predicament and her fears. Then the figure takes a remote control and presses some buttons, making appears a strange machine from the floor and when alexis asks him what he would do with her, he only replies that she would soon find it. Then the figue makes that the machine points her and start it, making that a light iluminates alexis, forcing her to close partially her eyes. Then the figure also comments that this machine would be used to turn her in his servant, as he always wishes has a powerful and beautiful duelist as alexis under his biddings, and finally he pressed other buttons, starting the brainwashing process. Then suddenly alexis start to feels a lot pain, especially in the head, as if the energy beam was causing a nasty headache, to the point of be unbearable, making her screams for help and by pain, but sadly no one would helps her, because xander was wit to lured alexis to the abandoned dormitory during the night time, leaving her totally helpless to find support from everyone else, and finally after some minutes, alexis lose the conscious again and the machine finalized the process. Once finished the brainwashing process, xander chose take alexis outside from the dormitory, to avoid that she see the machine and its location, but he still keeps her wrists and ankles tied up, and his mask and voice alterer put, in the case that the process wasn't succesful. After some minutes alexis finally awakes, but her glance looks like lifeless and her eyes showed lacks of free will, indicating that she was totally brainwashed Then, after make sure that alexis was completely stripped from her mind and free will, xander finally removes his mask and voice alterer, to alexis could see the face of her new master and boyfriend, because by this process, she now is deviod of free will, leaving her like a unconditional servant of xander, and now she only can remembers that xander is his master and nothing else, even her own name. Then xander happy by this outcome, he chose escape from the duel academy with alexis, to could spend his live building invents and machines, to make profits of this talent and would keep alexis as his forced girlfriend forever, leaving to the once most popular, skilled and beautiful student of the duel academy, reduced to be the slave of this geek. Trivia * The state of brainwashing of alexis could be similar to the mind control that she suffered during her time in the society of light, specifically when sartorius stripped her completely of her free will, rendering her like a lifeless puppet, incapable to break free from the control. Category:Females